


Third time's the charm

by turnupfortrash



Series: Flaming Boomerang [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Follows the plot of the movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do crude pick-up lines count as flirting? Digger seems to think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBustyStClair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBustyStClair/gifts).



> What began as a crack ship inspired by "OTP one good lookin' slice of dick" has become a thing that I actually honestly ship.  
> This circle jerk of awesome-ness is dedicated to my co-captain of this ship, thebustystclair.
> 
> (un-beta'd because I'm impatient)
> 
> Also ps: visit me on tumblr for a lot of yelling about these two AND MORE AT **[BIGGERHARKNESS](biggerharkness.tumblr.com)**

They were walking down the empty streets when it happened the first time. They’d been assigned their mission and Chato was willing to follow along for the time being. He had no plans on using his powers, he had even hung back as they walked to further remove himself from the situation. However the slight ache in his neck and the body they left behind was enough of a reminder that he couldn’t leave it entirely. Until he could solve that problem, Chato trailed along in the back and considered the man standing next to him. He has a few inches and roughly 50 pounds on him,  they have an accent in common though it’s not the same one. However that’s where the similarities stop. He’s loud, abrasive, and downright obnoxious. Waved that lighter in front of his face to taunt him, made  _ those  _ kind of comments. Chato was comfortable enough with his sexuality, he had come to terms with his  _ varying _ attractions years ago. Still it had never occurred to him to say those kinds of things, in public of all places. 

_ “Ay mate, you’ve got a real smokin’ body. I’m not flamin’ but I’d be down to fuck with ya if you’re interested.”  _ Said with a wink and a lewd look, Chato couldn’t react beyond staring blankly at the man. He still wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a serious come on or not.

***

Chato was even less certain if the man, Digger, was being serious when it happened the second time. He had just used his powers, burnt up the majority of the building floor, and Digger had come over to him with a huge grin on his face. The man was clearly an adrenaline junky and was getting something out of the chaos they were causing. He leant in, his voice a loud stage whisper.  _ “Don’t forget darlin’, I’ve got a lot of practice with stop, drop, and roll.” _

***

They were sitting in the bar, the squad taking a well deserved break after the mess that was this mission. Liquor spilled from their cups onto the bar top, his cup of water the only one still mostly full. Maybe that was the problem. The Aussie drank at any available opportunity, the alcohol could be loosening his tongue. Somehow making him think that it was appropriate to make comments like that to a teammate.  _ Team _ , Chato could admit they were close to being one before all of the deceptions were revealed. He wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse that they had found out now. Better now then later when he was more attached. 

***

The man is a boomerang, he always comes back. They leave the bar and Digger joins them as they walk towards their likely death. The Suicide Squad- the name had seemed more like a joke earlier in the evening, less so now. When Digger joins him in the back of the group, Chato prepares himself for a new lewd comment. The man surprises him, nudging him with his elbow before whispering. “ _ Are you a campfire? Cause you’re damn hot and I want s’more.” _ The comment is almost innocent compared to what the others implied. It’s enough to make Chato smile, a quiet chuckle escaping him. Digger lights up at that, his toothy grin shining in response. The pair walks together the rest of the way and Chato can’t bring himself to move when their arms keep brushing against each other. 

***

Chato pulls himself up from out of the crater. His body aches in places he didn’t know it could. Carefully, Chato pulls what’s left of his pants up to cover his body. He’s not sure exactly what happened, his memory spotty of the time between now and when they began to fight the Enchantress. All he remembers for sure is that he knew he had to act in order to protect his team. No, they were more than that. Chato knew he had to protect this new family. Even though they were forced together he couldn’t have picked a better group of criminals. 

He stumbled out of the building, looking around for any sign of the squad. He finds them not too far away, sitting quietly on some of the rubble. Floyd and Harley are huddled together talking quietly, Rick is sitting down holding what must be June close to his chest while Tatsu stands nearby, Waylon is looking off into the distance, Amanda is on her phone, and that means the man with his head between his legs must be Digger. Chato wants to yell out, try to get their attention, but the words just won’t seem to come out. Some noise must escape him, because Digger looks in his direction. The man quickly stands, tripping over some debris as he starts to rush towards Chato. They stand about an arms breadth apart, Digger’s hands are in front of him, awkwardly placed like he wants to reach out. 

The man offers a tentative smile, “If I told ya you had a hot body, would you hold it against me?”

Chato laughs out loud at that, although he immediately regrets it when it sends a searing set of pains down his side. Instead of replying he just reaches out for Digger, who doesn’t hesitate to pull him into his body. Half hug, half propping him up, Chato finds himself relaxing into it. Together they make their way over to rejoin the team and Chato can’t help but think that maybe things are going to work out. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the lead up to a porn scene but I figured it could be posted on it's own. I'm going to post all my drabbles to this series, they'll probably all be canon-verse (unless otherwise indicated)  
> PREPARE YOURSELF


End file.
